A Summer To Remember
by SunshineTails
Summary: Undella Town. Known for its sun, beaches and nightlife, it's definitely the place to be. Six boys and six girls fly out to Unova for the summer, but they aren't prepared for the drama, love and shocking revelations to follow. Things get tense, secrets are kept and hearts are broken. But despite all of this, can they still make it a summer to remember? CS PS ORS IS SS QS
1. Chapter 1: All Time High

I'm posting this because I have nothing better to do. lolz. I hope you like it, I've always wanted to write a drama filled summer story, yay ^_^

Oh, and the amazing story cover was made by fellow author (and mah Hunger Games buddy) **Kaurz9802**! ^_^ She actually did one better by making four covers, so I could choose one of them! Thanks honey! Oh yeah, go check out her stories Just A Word and Cyber Cinderella if you haven't already, they're really good :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon, All Time Low or their song For Baltimore. Omfg imagine owning Barakitty though. Life would be great.

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 1: All Time High**

**...**

* * *

_"Just do it for the memories, do it for Baltimore!"_

May danced around her room to the song playing on the her iPod, singing every word. _All Time Low_ were her favourite band, of course she was going to know the words to their new single.

Which she spent an entire half an hour memorising, of course.

May flung open her wardrobe doors, still absentmindedly singing. She stared at all her clothes for a few good minutes, before taking them all out and dumping them on her bed, next to the white, yet still slightly dusty suitcase.

Well, it _had_ been lying under her bed for almost a year.

She was so excited. It was finally summer, and May and five of her best friends had been preparing for their vacation in Undella Town in the Unova region for months.

Sun, sea and cute boys. What more could she honestly ask for?

The only catch was where they were staying. The others were fine with it.

May? Not so much.

In fact, just thinking about _him_ was causing her mood to decline. That was how much she hated him.

By _him_, she was referring to Drew frickin Hayden. That cocky narcissist.

He'd invited May and her friends to stay at his parents' villa for the summer, along with five of his friends too.

Her friends were so happy about it when they found out just a few months ago, already beginning to plan what they were going to do.

At first, May didn't want to go if it meant having to stay in HIS house, but she warmed up to the idea eventually.

Besides, she knew she'd regret it if she didn't go.

She carefully began to fold up her clothes and put them in her case, thinking about the crazy day. Her last day at high school had been a tearful one, but it was memorable.

Besides, now she had a whole two months of summer in Unova to look forward too. As long as she ignored Drew, she would be fine.

At least she hoped so.

Her head turned quickly around as her door swung open.

"Geez May, turn that shit off!"

May glared at him, putting down the cute skirt she was holding and turning down her iPod speakers a little.

"Maxwell Maple! What would your mother say if she heard you speaking such bad language?" she patronised him with a giggle.

"Whatever, Maybelle," he grumbled.

May laughed, she loved to mess with her brother. He was at the awkward age of thirteen, where you're old enough to be considered a young adult, but too young to jet off with your friends for the summer.

May knew he was _so_ jealous.

"Aw, are you going to miss me while I'm gone?" she smiled, ruffling his hair.

He glared at her, instantly fixing up his hair and pushing up his glasses. "No. I'm not going to miss your godawful taste in music either."

May growled, walking around her room and picking things up.

"_ALEX GASKARTH IS GOD!_" she screamed at him.

Max just rolled his eyes, there really was no point in arguing with her.

"So when are you going? Now would be a good time." he grumbled.

"Tomorrow morning. Quit your whining Max, you are so going to miss me," she stuck her tongue out at him, going back to her singing.

Max just smirked, snatching her iPod from the speakers and running away with it.

"I know, she wouldn't fall for...hey! Get back here you little runt!"

May found herself sprinting down the stairs after her brother. After she almost tripped and fell - twice, she followed him out into the back garden.

The minute she laid eyes on Max, she yelled and ran over to him. He was only pretending to throw her iPod over the fence, but she was too angry to see that.

"Give it back, you stupid kid! My future husband's voice is on that thing, I need it!"

Max was surprised at how quickly she was able to floor him.

He rolled his eyes. "Future husband? Really May?"

She glared at him. "Yes. He...just doesn't know it yet."

He just laughed. "Fine, stop screaming at me. Just take it."

He held it out and her face lit up. She took it from him, before dusting herself off and heading back to her room.

After all, she still had a _lot_ of packing to do.

* * *

May barely slept a wink that night. She'd tossed and turned in her bed all night, due to pure excitement. She was so looking forward to this.

Her five best friends were coming to get her at 7:30 in the morning, which was in approximately five minutes.

Usually, May would be grumpy as hell at this hour, but she was bursting with energy right now.

"May, you're hyperactive. Calm yourself down."

That was her dad, Norman.

May smiled, exhaling deeply and sitting down on the couch.

Her parents, Norman and Caroline, had gotten up earlier than usual to say goodbye to her. Max didn't bother, he was still upstairs asleep.

"Sorry dad...I'm just really looking forward to this!" she beamed happily.

Norman smiled. "I can see that, but pacing around the room isn't going to make them come any quicker."

"I know..." she trailed off, picking at her nail.

After a few excruciating minutes of waiting, the familiar car parked itself outside of her house.

May stood up and clapped her hands excitedly. This was it!

She gave her dad a hug. "I'm going to miss you daddy," she giggled.

"Hm. I still don't approve of you staying in a villa with six other boys..."

Caroline sighed with a smile. "Norman, she's 18 and she's going on vacation with her _friends_. Leave her be."

He smiled. "You know, it only seems like yesterday since you were six years old, playing with all those Barbie dolls...you'll always be my little girl, Maybelle."

May just smiled, blinking away any potential tears. "I know dad...but you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine!"

Norman nodded, "I know."

May hugged Caroline, and then quickly hauled her suitcase out of the front door.

"See you later! Love you!" May waved at her parents before walking up to the car. She put her suitcase in the boot of the car with the others, and opened the door to reveal five smiling faces.

"Heya!" May grinned, hopping in.

"Hey May! Hehe, that rhymed..." Marina Brooks grinned, moving slightly so May was able to pass her and sit herself on the only available seat left, next to her.

The two that were sitting in the front of the car turned around and greeted her excitedly.

Lyra Kotone was sitting in the passenger seat. Her gravity defying pigtails bounced happily. May could tell that she was looking forward to this trip.

In the drivers seat was Misty Waterflower. Unlike the others, who all looked ready to burst, Misty looked calm and collected, letting her fiery red hair out of its ponytail.

In the seats behind May and Marina, sat Leaf Green and Dawn Berlitz. They both looked tired, yet buzzing with anticipation.

Dawn said hello to May, whilst frantically trying to blow a piece of awkward hair out of her face. May laughed - you could tell it was irritating her.

Leaf sat on the seat next to Dawn. She hadn't been a part of the group for too long, as she only moved here last year.

However, she'd quickly befriended everyone and voila, it was as if she had been here forever. Leaf was a sweet girl, a definite dreamer.

"Let's go!" Misty exclaimed with a grin on her face, putting her foot down and reversing back onto the road.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" Marina squealed excitedly.

"Well you have me to thank for all of this," Dawn giggled. She was right; if Dawn and Drew weren't such good friends, then Drew would have never invited them.

"I bet we'll see tons of cute boys..." Leaf sighed happily.

"Of course we will..." Marina fanned herself, and this as from just thinking about it.

Lyra sighed. "Is that all you guys think about?"

"Well we don't have a boyfriend like you do, Ly," Leaf giggled.

Lyra groaned. "Not this again. He is not my boyfriend!"

"But you're in love!" May joined in.

"Silver is not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "He's just fun to tease, that's all."

"Teasing in what _way_ exactly?" Misty smirked.

Lyra understood what she meant and turned a shade of cherry red.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mist," she sighed. Misty just laughed, keeping her eyes on the road.

* * *

They arrived at the airport soon enough, and found the boys waiting for them near to the entrance.

"Hi Drew!" Dawn smiled, giving him a hug. Marina went straight up to her best friend, Jimmy Kenta and started chatting away to him.

"It's so great to see you guys and everything, but we have to go check in now! The line's getting longer," Misty walked through the doors of the airport and the others followed.

"This is going to be so awesome! I've never gone on holiday with my friends before," Leaf came up beside May and smiled at her.

"Me neither," she grinned. "I've never really spoken to any of those guys though, except for Drew, ugh. It'll be interesting to see what happens."

"Why do you hate Drew?" Leaf lowered her voice to make sure no-one else heard. They walked in line in front of Misty, who seemed to be waiting for someone, pulling their cases behind them.

"I...I don't know. He hates me so I guess I hate him. He's so arrogant! I have no idea how Dawn puts up with him."

Both May and Leaf turned around to see Dawn and Drew chatting about something or another.

May watched the smile and occasional smirk on his face. She secretly wished that perhaps...maybe they could be friends. She hated that whenever Drew looked at her, it was never a smile. It was always a scowl or a glare, something unsavoury.

"Maybe you two could work something out," Leaf shrugged, but she seemed almost distant, looking over her shoulder.

May giggled. "Leaf, what are you staring at?"

"Staring? What do mean staring? I'm not staring!" she spoke quickly. Too quickly.

"Whatever you say Leaf..." May smirked.

Her cheeks were still scarlet. "I wasn't!"

"What's up with you two?" Lyra asked.

Leaf giggled. "Finished flirting with Silver now, have we Lyra?"

Unfortunately, Leaf had a loud voice. So much so that Silver was able to hear her. He scowled at both Leaf and Lyra before turning back to his conversation.

"Leaf!" Lyra whined. Leaf just laughed, making Lyra grumble something along the lines of 'loudmouth' under her breath.

May smiled. They were almost at the front of the line.

Behind her, she had Ash talking excitedly to Marina; Drew was laughing about something with Dawn and Gary was trying to fend Misty off with his suitcase.

Even Silver and Paul were smiling, which was a complete rarity in itself.

Turning back to Lyra and Leaf...she knew she was in for one hell of a summer.

* * *

**Authors Note:** That was so short xD The next chapter will be longer though! That one was more of an introduction thingy.

So yeah. Please review! Even if it's just to tell me whether or not I should continue it, it would definitely be appreciated ^_^

It would be nice to know if I'm doing something right.

-Love, Tay


	2. Chapter 2: In The Dark

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with ownership of Pokemon because I'm not a fab Japanese guy.

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 2: In The Dark**

**...**

* * *

"Marina...you can let go of my hand now..."

The blunette looked to her right to see May sighing at her.

They'd finally boarded the plane and taken off just a few hours ago, but the landing at the end was Marina's worst part of flying. She had to clutch on to the nearest persons hand, so she grabbed May with her right hand and Jimmy with her left.

"Oh..." she giggled, letting go immediately. May looked at Jimmy, his cheeks were the slightest of pink.

As the seats were set in groups of three; May, Marina and Jimmy had ended up in the same row, with Marina in the middle.

On the row of three next to them, sat Leaf, Gary and Paul.

The row in front of them sat Lyra, Dawn and Drew, while the row behind sat Misty, Ash and Silver.

They'd been sitting on this flight for more than a couple of hours, but May just put on her iPod and daydreamed for most of it.

She spoke to Marina and Jimmy too for a while at the beginning, but she kept to herself after that, staring out of the window.

The excitement from early this morning had died down a little, but as the plane finally came to a stop, it began to return to her.

"May! We're here!" Marina chirped excitedly.

"Thank you for that useful piece of information, Marina," May laughed, standing up to stretch her legs.

The three sitting in front began to make their way off the plane. They'd arrived at the airport in Mistralton City, and as they walked down the steps of the plane, an unnaturally cold wind struck them.

"What?! It's summer, so why is it so cold?" Leaf asked, folding her arms.

Everyone else was the same, all surprised, apart from Drew and Misty.

The redhead shrugged. "Besides Drew, none of you have ever visited Unova before, have you?"

The others shook their heads as they began to walk into the airport building alongside every one else.

"What's so special about Unova?" Lyra asked.

Misty replied, "We're currently in Mistralton City, in the west side of Unova, while Undella Town is located on the far east side of Unova."

Gary interrupted. "Come on Red, what are you getting at here?"

Misty shot him a look, her sky coloured eyes burning into his. "Shut it, hedgehog."

Gary shrank back, her look was extremely intimidating. "Yes ma'am," he muttered quickly.

As Misty turned away, her expression changed almost immediately. "Anyway, the interesting thing about this country is the huge difference in temperature, it all depends on where you're located."

Drew began to elaborate as they walked up to Passport Control. "In the summer, the west side is moderately cold and rainy, while the east side is extremely hot. That's why most people travel to the east side of Unova."

"Oh I see now! But they could've they just built the airport on the east side..." Leaf sighed, lifting up her passport for the girl at the desk to check.

"Lazy."

She turned around to see Gary looking at her.

"It's not lazy, it's just a way of making life easier," she replied, walking off ahead.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he laughed at her as he took his passport from the girl and walked ahead with the others.

Leaf laughed, a slight pitch higher than she'd originally hoped for. "Uh...yeah..." she replied, her face turning red.

Why was it choosing to turn red now?

Gary just smirked, swiftly winking at her before turning to his right and starting a conversation with Jimmy.

Leaf just stared at him for a moment as she continued on, trying to figure him out.

"Watch it."

The brunette leapt back as she'd just walked right into Paul.

"Sorry..." she murmured, keeping her eyes to the ground.

Leaf knew she had her ditzy moments at times, but this? She was acting like a walking freakshow!

"Leaf?"

She turned around to see Misty looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette laughed nervously, although she wasn't too sure why. "Oh Misty! What do you want?" she asked with a bright smile.

"You're acting weird," she simply stated.

"I'm fine!" she tried to reassure her redheaded friend but Misty knew otherwise.

"Leaf, do I look like I was born yesterday? I know you mess with your hair when you're either nervous or hiding something."

"I am not messing with-" she glanced down to see herself twisting a lock of hair with her finger. She froze immediately, putting her hand by her side. She hadn't even realised she was doing it. "Oh..."

Misty just laughed. "Let me guess; just a habit?" she patronised, making Leaf turn red in the face.

"Whatever," she pouted, walking ahead of Misty.

"Leaf! Watch where you're-" Misty called out to the brunette, but she was a little late.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Leaf asked. She hadn't been watching her step, treading right on Silver's foot.

He turned around and glared at her. "_Don't touch me_."

He stomped off, leaving Leaf standing with a look of disbelief on her face. Misty walked up to her side, a smirk playing at her lips.

"How rude!" the brunette glared after Silver. "I don't know what Lyra sees in him..."

* * *

"Ooh! Misty, that's my case!"

The redhead turned to face her raven haired companion, he was standing right behind her.

Misty watched with a smirk as his black case travelled towards her on the conveyer belt.

"What? This one?" she taunted, pointing to a pink suitcase adorned with daisies.

"No, the black one!" he blushed as she laughed.

"I'm only messing with you," she shrugged, grabbing the handle of the suitcase and taking it off the conveyer belt.

Ash gave her a goofy smile as she handed it over. "Thanks, Mist!"

And with that, he bounded off to see Gary, leaving Misty surprised. Nobody ever made nicknames for her...

"Mist..." she murmured to herself. It was cute, and Misty herself was anything but cute. She despised the word.

But she liked the nickname.

* * *

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed."_

Gary glanced over in Drew's direction, his eyes glazed over with annoyance.

"Why the fucking hell did we have to invite _them_?!"

_"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell."_

Drew scoffed. "You didn't mind before. Actually, you wanted them to come with us."

By _them_, Drew was referring to the girls, excluding Misty, who were singing along to the radio at the top of their lungs. Drew had planned ahead and paid for a minibus style car to take them to the villa.

Now, they were stuck inside the car with six maniacs, aka girls.

He lowered his voice slightly. "Yeah, that's because they're hot! I didn't think for a second that they'd be this _fucking_ annoying."

_"If only you saw what I could see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately."_

"Well you have another two months of this so I hope you enjoy it."

Drew rolled his eyes, turning around to talk to Paul. Gary kept his gaze on the girls, although there was one that he kept singling out.

"Oh, I'll enjoy it alright..." he muttered to himself with a smile, keeping his eyes fixed on the beaming, emerald-eyed brunette nearby.

He wasn't sure why she seemed to stand out, she wasn't anything special.

But Gary was determined to have her either way.

"Which one are you staring at?"

Gary blinked, before turning around to look at Jimmy.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Jimster," he smirked.

He laughed. "Yeah, I would like to know."

"Don't worry, I won't go near your girlfriend."

Gary laughed as Jimmy looked down, rolling his eyes. "She's my best friend, not my girlfriend."

"But you like her, right?" he was eager to get an answer.

"No," Jimmy snorted. "I don't like her like that."

Gary knew that Jimmy was lying to himself but said nothing about it. He'd figure it out eventually.

_"You don't know, oh oh! You don't know you're-"_

The girls abruptly stopped singing, as the music had been turned off by an angry male redhead.

"Hey, no fair!" Lyra whined. "We were listening to that!"

He looked her directly in the eye. "You are _so_ obnoxious," he shook his head with a sigh.

Lyra glared at Silver, causing the others to fall silent. "Obnoxious? You think _I'm_ obnoxious?!"

"You can almost feel the sexual tension," Misty smirked, earning a laugh from the others.

Silver rolled his eyes irriatedly at this comment. "Yes. You're fucking annoying and you need to learn to shut your _damn_ mouth every once in a while."

For the first time in a while, Lyra was left speechless.

"That was mean, Silver!" Gary laughed.

"I don't care," Silver replied nonchalantly, leaving the brunette with a sour look on her face.

"Stupid tomato-head!" she stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Oh, I'm so offended."

Lyra growled menacingly before turning away in a huff.

Everybody turned quiet, nobody really knowing what to say to one another.

"So...can we put the music back on?" Leaf spoke after a moment. Her face was a little red, she was almost certain that somebody was looking at her.

"What's the point, he's totally ruined the mood!" Lyra pointed an angry accusing finger at Silver, who just didn't seem to care.

"That's unfair. Ignore Silver and stop getting so mad at him. Usually it's the other way around..." May sighed at the stubborn girl.

"We're not even at the house yet and there's girl drama already! I can't take it!" Jimmy whined. Gary and Drew laughed.

But none of them knew exactly what they'd let themselves in for this summer.

* * *

As he opened the gates, Drew gave a smirk. "Ladies and gentlemen; I give you, my humble abode."

May's mouth hung open. Humble abode? This was nothing of the sort.

The outside of this place was gorgeous, especially now that it was dark outside. Palm trees dotted around the outside of the huge, mansion-like building and there was a hammock placed between two of the trees. On the other side, there was a sweet, wooden swing for two.

The actual house itself was magnificent - and this was just the outside. It was white and slightly modern looking.

Drew walked up to the front doors and quickly unlocked them.

"Oh my god this place is so cool!" Leaf instantly squealed, grabbing hold of her suitcase and barrelling through the doors.

The other eleven stared after her, before picking up their own cases and heading inside.

"Wow..." May was impressed. The place was huge. The downstairs area consisted of a large living space, with plush cream sofas, a few beanbags and an armchair. The kitchen seemed sleek and modern, with black tiled surfaces.

"How many bedrooms are there?" Dawn asked.

"Five," Drew answered without hesitation. "There's also a bedroom in the loft but I don't think anybody will want it..."

"I'll take it," Paul answered quickly, before giving a shrug. "I'd rather be alone at night."

"So who's sharing with who?" Marina asked. Her gaze flickered over to May who seemed to be in a daze. "Maybelle!" she chimed. "Share with me!"

"Sure," May smiled, after a moment of hesitation. She had a lot of things on her mind.

Gary glanced over at his best friend with a grin. "Hey Jimster..."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "No."

Gary put on a look of being taken aback. "_I thought what we had was special!_"

"Alright...shut up! I really have a feeling that I'm going to regret this..."

"Yay! You won't, trust me," Gary grinned, turning around and walking up the stairs dragging his suitcase along with him. He decided to get a head start on room choosing, opening every door. He counted five bedrooms and two bathrooms.

After coming out of the fifth room, Gary ran over to Jimmy who was currently heading up the stairs. "I know which room we're getting, hurry up!"

He waited impatiently for Jimmy to reach the top of the stairs, before heading to one of the rooms further down the hallway.

However, he pulled a face as he saw two of the girls opening the door and pulling their cases inside.

"Hey, that's our room!" Gary scowled at Misty and Dawn.

The redhead didn't even bother to look up. "Piss off you little whiner."

"You know Misty...you'd look so much hotter if you didn't frown like that."

She moved out of the way to let Dawn in the room before giving him her middle finger.

"How rude," Gary smirked, "You're like Silver and Paul combined with a hot chick."

"Whatever," she shrugged, before heading into the room and shutting the door on him.

"Gary! Stop failing to flirt with the ladies and get over here!"

Gary stomped over to where Jimmy was standing.

"We're having this room. The other has three beds and it's for Drew, Ash and Silver."

Gary wasted no time in bounding into the room and choosing his bed first. Jimmy simply rolled his eyes and chose the other bed - he was used to Gary's demands.

"Unpack later. Come on, let's go and annoy everyone!"

Jimmy laughed. "I'll leave the '_annoying_' part to you."

Gary snickered, before walking out of the room and into the one next door.

"_Holy shit_," he stopped in his tracks.

The walls of this room were coated in _faces_. Famous faces of certain band members.

"Hi!" Marina giggled, as she'd finished putting up yet another poster.

"What the fuck is this?" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Language, Jimmy!" Marina teased.

Gary smirked, copying Marina's tone. "Yeah, language Jimmy!"

"You guys are mean. Leave him alone!" May giggled.

Jimmy rolled his eyes with a smile. "But seriously, what is this?"

May laughed while Marina stared lovingly at her posters.

"Marina brought these posters with her...I'm simply helping her to put them up. Besides, it makes our room look pretty!"

"Yeah. Pretty ugly more like," Gary grinned, earning a petty shove from Marina.

The door opened again and Dawn, Leaf and Drew walked in.

Their expressions were exactly the same as Gary and Jimmy's.

"Woah..." Leaf stared all around her. "These guys are hot."

She pushed past Gary to get nearer, and the brunet was speechless. Never had a girl ignored him for a damn poster before!

"Rejected," Jimmy snickered, earning a hit on the shoulder from Gary.

"So who are they?" she asked, pointing one of the posters. "I don't really listen to that kind of music..."

Almost immediately, Marina and May squealed the name of the band.

"You have no idea what you're missing, Leafy you poor thing!" Marina sounded sympathetic. The guys just blinked.

"Huh?" Leaf spoke confusedly as May handed over her iPod.

She looked at Leaf with a stern expression. "Leaf. This iPod has been in the hands of band members and I'm entrusting it in your care."

"Why are you giving me your iPod, I don't get it?" she asked, making Gary laugh out loud.

"Oh I don't know, maybe she wants you to listen to her gay music," he laughed.

"Hn!" she grunted, turning red in the face.

Marina ignored Gary's comment, continuing where May left off. "I want you to listen to the music and become obsessed. It's not too much to ask, right?"

"I'm not good with commitment!" Leaf squeaked. This comment piqued Gary's interest.

It seemed that they had something in common.

"Well I guess not everyone is cut out to be a fangirl..." Marina sighed.

"Are those freaks emo or something?" Drew quietly asked, clearly not impressed.

This instantly annoyed May. Not just because he was stereotyping - May's most hated pet peeve - but also because bands were her thing. By insulting them, he was insulting her.

"No," May replied back standoffishly. She'd hoped to avoid speaking to Drew but she had no desire to hold her tongue right now.

Drew flickered his gaze over the glaring brunette. He had no idea she was so passionate about it.

But then again...he didn't care.

_He didn't care!_

Or was he simply trying to convince himself...

When he looked into her eyes, it was as if time seemed to slow. Leaf, Gary, Jimmy, Marina, even Dawn...he couldn't see any of them. Only her.

He didn't want to. Every time he looked into May's sapphire eyes, he was reminded of...of _her_.

It wasn't May's fault. Drew knew that it wasn't but he just couldn't help but throw a dirty glare in her direction before walking away.

As the door came to a close, the room turned silent.

A million thoughts were racing through May's mind right now; what did Drew have against her? She'd never done anything to him before, so why was he acting this way towards her.

She shifted her eyes up off the ground to see that the others were all looking at her.

"What was that all about?" Dawn asked, breaking the silence.

"I...it's just how he is with me. I'm used to it."

Although she _was_ used to it, it wasn't what she wanted.

It wasn't what she wanted at all.

* * *

_**About an hour later...**_

"Is there any food in this house?"

Paul looked up irritatedly as he watched Ash search every cupboard in the kitchen for something even remotely edible. "Probably not..." he muttered.

"But I haven't eaten since we were on the plane, and that was hours ago!"

"Tell it to someone who cares," he shrugged, turning his eyes back to the television.

Ash groaned, before heading upstairs to find everyone.

_"That was a little harsh..."_

Paul looked up to see a certain blunette standing in the hallway. "Do you want something?" he asked in a cold tone.

She simply stood and stared. Had he forgotten? No, he couldn't have.

"No..." she replied uneasily, clearly unable to take her eyes off him.

"Stop staring at me then."

This seemed to ignite a fire inside of Dawn. How dare he! How could he act like nothing had happened between them?!

She couldn't go shouting about it right now, she had to hold her tongue.

She shot one last look at him. Cold, uncaring, heartless. Why him? It could have been anyone.

_Why did it have to be him..?_

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ooh things are beginning to heat up...

_QUESTIONS: _These won't be revealed until later but I'm interested to see what you think.

-Why do you think Drew hates May?

-What happened between Dawn and Paul?

Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter! I was going to do the replying thing which I do for one of my other stories, but I decided against it for this story because it takes too long to do :)

If you liked the chapter, then please review! I'm starting to really love writing this, and reading your reviews just makes it even better.

Anyways I'll leave it here, I've got a date with my bed and Tom Daley's autobiography.

Bye! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: A Different Side Of Me

So this chapter is named after one of my favourite Allstar Weekend songs, I thought it was appropriate xD I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: abcdefghi(do not own pokemon)jklmnopqrstuvwxyz

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 3: A Different Side Of Me**

**...**

* * *

"Oh my god this weather is perfect," May smiled at Marina, who was positively glowing in the sun. Drew hadn't shown them the garden yesterday so they went out to marvel it for themselves.

It was gorgeous. It was a complete suntrap, with a large pretty-looking pool and various sun-loungers strewn around it. The backyard was also a stark contrast to the grassy front yard, as the floor was smooth and a white-ish colour around the pool. It was beautiful out here.

"It sure is..." Marina smiled, settling herself on a sun-lounger.

They were up earlier than everyone else, and decided that catching the sun sooner rather than later would be the best idea.

"Did we make plans for today last night? I can't remember..."

Marina opened her eyes lazily. "I don't think so. I'm just going to wait for the others to get out of bed and then decide later."

"I bet Misty's going to love this pool," May giggled. Misty was a keen swimmer, she had the competition medals to prove it.

"Are you two out here already?"

May turned around to see Gary and Jimmy stepping out of the door.

"Oh my god Jimmy, we need to start on our tanning!" Gary spoke in a ridiculously high voice, mocking the girls.

Marina just sighed. "Unless your name is Harry Styles, then I strongly suggest you leave me alone."

Gary scoffed. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Everything!" Marina sighed happily. "He's so cute, talented and I totally want to run my hands through those beautiful curls..."

"I think I'm going to puke," Jimmy muttered.

"Have you two come here just to annoy us? Because it's working," May stood up, only just realising that Gary was shirtless.

"Like what you see?" he grinned suggestively as he caught her looking.

She rolled her eyes. "No I don't."

May headed into the house and found some of the others all sitting in the front room. She grabbed a piece of toast from the side and joined them.

"So what's the plan for today?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, let's just see where the day takes us," Lyra replied.

"I don't know about you guys, but I might have to try out the pool outside," May stretched her arms out with a yawn.

"There's a pool?" Misty questioned, leaving her seat to walk outside immediately.

* * *

Dawn finished brushing her hair, before standing up to walk out of her room. The girls were already downstairs, and she wanted to see them.

The blunette only got as far as the hallway however, because she ended up walking straight into someone.

"Sorry!" she spoke almost immediately, before she realised exactly who it was she bumped into.

_"I'm sure you're stalking me."_

He was so awfully patronising. Her face twisted into something of disgust as memories flashed in her mind. "Stalk you? Please, I have far better things to do with my time."

Paul rolled his eyes, pushing past her on his way down the stairs. He wasn't in the mood for any drama concerning that BITCH any time soon.

Dawn watched him go, trying to compose herself. He's not worth it, she told herself.

Paul was a mistake. A stupid, _stupid_ mistake.

As she watched him stomp down the stairs in annoyance of her presence, Dawn knew she was in for a _very_ long summer.

* * *

As the time drew nearer and nearer to midday, Leaf sighed with content as she stepped inside the large pool in Drew's backyard.

She wasn't sure what the others were up to, but Leaf had decided for herself that she wanted to swim and laze about in the sun all day. Misty was already here, relaxing in the other end of the pool, so she wasn't alone at least.

The rays of the sun had warmed up the water so it felt comforting on her skin.

"What are you doing in there?"

Leaf turned around to see Gary behind her. Him, again? Just what did he want with her...

"Relaxing. What does it look like?" she giggled.

"Boring. I'm off out with Drew and the other guys soon."

Leaf stretched out her arms. "Where are you guys going?"

He grinned. "You could say we're picking up a few supplies for tonight."

Leaf blinked, what on earth was he talking about? "I assumed we were all going out tonight..."

Gary shrugged. "It's our first official night here, so I thought it would be a good idea if we all stayed in tonight and got to know each other a little better...you know?"

Leaf laughed. "So what exactly are you picking up for tonight?"

He smirked. "Now that would be telling. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

She watched as Gary walked away to where Jimmy and Ash were waiting for him at the door.

As she watched him leave, Leaf couldn't help but wonder exactly what the gorgeous brunet had up his sleeve...

* * *

_"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes."_

It was dark out, and as the boys had been out for the majority of the day, the girls decided to make the most of it, blasting Taylor Swift songs and having a sing-fest.

"We haven't even done anything today but I'm really happy!" Dawn laughed.

"Let's hope the boys get kidnapped or something on their way home, this is so great," Misty smirked.

"Isn't it just?" Lyra agreed. "Especially now there's no Silver telling us to turn the music down..."

"...and no Gary to flirt with me..." Leaf rolled her eyes but blushed at the thought.

"...and no Drew to hate my guts."

The girls stopped laughing and singing for a moment, looking at May.

They all knew that May and Drew didn't get along but they couldn't understand why.

Neither did May, she spent a lot of her time wondering why every time she passed Drew he'd glance at her with disgust before walking even faster, as if she had some sort of contagious disease.

He didn't want her here. She knew it, yet somehow she didn't feel unwelcome.

"May..." Dawn spoke. "I can talk to him if you want."

She felt tears sting in her eyes. It didn't hurt that Dawn and Drew were best friends...or at least that's what she told herself.

"No it's alright, it'll just make things even worse..." she sighed.

"Come on you guys, we're on vacation!" Leaf tried to build up momentum within the group. "May, we know Drew is a complete asshole to you, but just ignore him."

May nodded, the fake smile still playing at her lips.

She didn't care about Drew. She was here to have a good time with her friends and that was exactly what she wanted to do.

All she had to do was ignore his existence. She had ten other people to talk to...or eight if you don't count Silver and Paul...

Either way, eight was better than one.

"Thank you Leaf," May smiled, hugging her sweet, flighty friend. It was reassuring to know that all these girls cared about her.

"Group hug!" Lyra chimed and the four of them dived onto May and Leaf, a collision of giggling bodies all over the place.

They were laughing so much, they didn't even hear the sound of the front door opening.

So _boy_ did they get a shock as they saw six figures towering above them.

"God Lyra, pull your fucking skirt down a little," Silver grunted, averting his eyes.

Lyra looked down and, to her horror, her skirt had risen up so high that her panties were clearly on show. She angrily flushed red, before getting up and straightening it out.

"Shut up you stupid freak!"

Lyra could tell that Silver was pissed with her. "I'd rather be a freak than a damn slut," he spat, staring at her with his intimidating eyes.

Like _hell_ was she going to back down.

She opened her mouth in shock. "Jerk-off!" she snarled angrily, stepping closer to him.

They were still on shaky terms from yesterday's argument, and this was definitely making things worse.

He was outright glaring at her now. "You know what? I'm done with you. You can fuck right off you stupid bitch!"

Oh _snap_.

"Bastard!" Lyra shrieked like a banshee as she leapt at him, she was so angry.

Silver smirked nastily as he simply grabbed her wrists. He pressed her against the wall, and she seemed to freeze in place.

"Let. Go," she spoke slowly.

While all of this was going on, the other ten were just staring, shocked by what was happening. Silver never usually fought back against Lyra, and now here he was, somehow managing to control her. The redhead himself definitely knew that he liked it.

"No. What are going to do about it, _Lyra_?" he spoke her name with a such a patronising touch.

She simply smiled, before lifting up her knee and pounding it into his gut. He let go almost immediately, clutching his stomach as she pushed him away.

_"Bitch!"_ he roared, but was unable to get anywhere near her as the five guys were holding him back before he did anything too drastic.

Lyra laughed tauntingly, sticking out her tongue at him with a smirk on her face.

_Lyra: 1, Silver: 0._

Silver seemed to calm down, but not before he gave Lyra the meanest looking glare.

She smiled sweetly, before turning away.

"Gary? What did you guys get?" Leaf asked. She'd been dying to know ever since he told her he was going out.

"We're...going to play some _games_ tonight. Are you girls willing to co-operate?"

Marina spoke up, "Games? What kind of games?"

"Games that involve dares, confessions, and a whole lotta' drinking," Gary grinned.

Misty's face lit up, "Sounds like my kinda' thing. I'm in."

"What about you guys? You can't back out now," Drew smirked.

The girls laughed, like hell were they going to back out. "We're in," May stared right at Drew with a determined glint in her eye.

"Good," Gary smiled, taking the majority of the things out of the bags.

"Hey!" Dawn said, "What about that the other stuff?"

"You might see it later," Jimmy began to laugh.

"Whatever, so what first, Gary?" Misty asked, pretty much raring to go. She could handle her drink well, compared to her friends anyway.

"I said to Leafy before that we were going to try and get to know each other better...so let's play Never Have I Ever."

They arranged themselves in a circle with plenty of shots.

"I wanna go first!" Leaf giggled, "Never have I ever two-timed somebody!"

Gary took a shot immediately, as did Drew. Then Dawn quickly took one.

"That stuff is nasty," she laughed.

"Dawn?! When did you ever two time someone?!" Lyra was shocked.

"Talk about that later, Marina it's your turn!" Leaf smiled.

"Alright...never have I ever had sex."

Misty, Gary, Drew, Paul, Jimmy, Leaf, Dawn, Silver and Lyra all took a shot.

"May? Ash? You've never...you know?" Dawn asked.

Both of them shook their heads.

"We're all virgins together!" Marina grinned, putting her arms over the shoulders of Ash and May.

"You guys!" Ash whined, going bright red in the face.

A little while later, after Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare and Spin The Bottle, Leaf felt almost weightless. She'd been downing shots and drinks simply for the sake of it, and now she felt all...weird.

All she could see was bright lights and swirls, she was in her fantasy world. Leaf giggled to herself, standing up and spinning around on the spot. "Yay!" she beamed.

"Leaf, sit down," Misty sighed, although she was finding the situation at hand to be very humorous.

"I think we're done here," Gary smirked, although he was feeling a little woozy. He leant over to Jimmy, "Let's just see what happens now..."

The group all stood up and May headed over to the music, putting on a party style playlist.

"I'm like, batman or whatever he's called!" Leaf squealed, she was standing on the dining room table doing the superman pose. Gary left Jimmy and walked over to her.

"I think you mean superman, baby," he purred.

"Yeah, him!" she laughed, completely oblivious to his flirting as she almost fell off the table.

"Leafy! Get down from the table!" Misty yelled.

"Sorry, _mom_," the brunette replied, jumping down and almost tripping over her own feet.

"She's such a lightweight," Gary smirked.

Misty sighed. "Don't I know it, I feel like I have to babysit her!"

Gary replied quickly, "You don't have to do that, let her have her fun."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "It depends what your idea of fun is, Oak."

"Heh...you're pretty protective over her, aren't you..." Gary felt his stomach flip. He couldn't try anything with Leaf right now, or Pitbull Misty would attack.

"Of course I am. She's like my little sister."

Gary smirked. He had to get rid of her.

He tugged on Drew's arm and both of them headed to the kitchen. After explaining everything, the Drew ran a hand through his chartreuse hair and grinned.

"Misty is going to hate you for this," he laughed, downing the last part of his drink before settling it down on the side.

"Who cares, besides it'll be worth it in the end," Gary smirked.

Drew simply chuckled, walking to the living room with Gary as they both went their separate ways.

Drew waited a little while for Gary to finish speaking to Misty. The brunet gave him a nod, so Drew walked over to Ash immediately, pulling him away as he was dancing with most of the others in the front room.

"Hey Ash, Misty told me that she wanted you to meet her in the bathroom upstairs."

Ash blinked. "She did? Oh, uh...I better go then."

As both Drew and Gary watched him go, they laughed, giving the other a hi-five before slowly following him upstairs.

They were both really close to Ash, but he was so _damn_ gullible.

* * *

"Ash?" Misty called out, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd..." she murmured angrily. Stupid Gary, what was he talking about? She was about to walk out of there until she saw the door handle turn.

"Hi Misty!" Ash smiled as he stepped into the room.

"Hey. What did you want to talk to me about?" Misty asked quickly.

Ash looked confused. "Me? I thought you wanted to tell me something?"

Misty said nothing, until the bathroom door slammed shut and she heard a locking sound from the outside.

"Hey!" she shrieked, running over to the door and pounding on it.

She heard male laughter and instantly recognised one of the voices.

"Open this door Gary Oak or I will fucking smash your face in!" Misty screamed.

"Mist...calm down."

The redhead was on fire, but as she turned around to look at Ash, who was smiling at her, she seemed to relax a little.

She just stared at him. "Why are you not mad?" she asked, "He's locked us in the bathroom! What kind of idiot has a lock on the outside of their bathroom door anyway?!"

Misty sat herself down on the floor with her drink clutched in her hand.

"It's not all bad," Ash shrugged, sitting down beside her.

He quickly grabbed the drink out of her hand with a smile.

"Hey, give that back!" she laughed, leaning over to try and grab it.

"See? You're smiling!" he grinned, keeping his arm away from her.

By now, Misty was tipsy and past caring about her cool persona, letting her guard down. There was just something about Ash that really made her smile.

"Shut up and give me the alcohol!" she whined.

"No," he snorted. The two continued their little fight, until Misty realised the position that she was in.

"Am I crushing you?" she asked, her cheeks dusted with the lightest of pink.

"Not at all," he replied, downing the drink in his hand. Naturally, Misty was not happy.

"Bastard! That was _my_ fucking vodka!" Misty huffed.

"You should stop swearing so much Misty," Ash spoke, throwing the cup to one side.

"Why?" she snorted.

"You don't have to put on this tough girl act, I can see straight through it."

It was then that Misty realised how close they actually were to each other. She could feel his heartbeat, each breath tickling her skin...

"I'm not putting on an act!" Misty tried to play dumb, but again, it didn't work.

Ash just laughed. "Mist."

Misty chose not to respond, sitting up. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't even realise she was straddling him.

"I know there's a nicer side to you," he murmured.

"But why are you trying to find it?" she asked, her voice becoming softer as Ash continued to break down her walls.

"Because other people may be intimidated by you...but I'm not. I want to find the real Misty, because I know she's there," he stared into her cerulean blue eyes.

She could hear nothing but the beat of the music downstairs. She knew all of her friends would be having fun and partying...but Misty was more than happy where she was.

"You'll have to come a little closer if you want to find her," Misty whispered, her heart thumping in her chest.

Her mind was fuzzy and she had no idea what she was doing.

A slight smirk played at his lips as he pulled her closer. He put his lips to her ear, "You don't mind if I...do this, do you?" he murmured, before kissing her lips softly.

He broke away before she could respond. "Hey...why'd you stop?" she asked, in a soft voice that even she didn't know that she had.

"Because I found her," Ash replied, referring to Misty's softer side.

Looking at Ash's grin made Misty so happy. She never expected to be locked in the bathroom with him tonight, but she wasn't complaining.

She wasn't complaining at all.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey guys. So how are you liking this story so far? I'm trying to make it as realistic as I possibly can, the party is actually based on one of my friends parties a few weeks ago. That was um...memorable.

Anyway, there's so much going on with all the ships right now. Ash and Misty are being all cute, Lyra and Silver are a very dangerous couple, Dawn and Paul are hiding something from the rest of the group and Leaf is drunk and Gary wants her, I wonder how that'll turn out? xD

They'll be more Contest and Quest as the story progresses too ^-^

Thank you for reading, and I hope you can drop a review too! I love reading them, it makes me so happy! c:

-Tay


End file.
